


X Coordinate

by Chantilly



Series: Tend To Infinity [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, Exes, Hey Swing, I can do math references too, In love with your ex, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Friend, Post-Break Up, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: If you could have one question answered, what would it be?That was the first message of Kang Daniel’s conversation with a friend he hadn’t quite truly met. That was when it began. Something as stupid and cliché as a message sent to the wrong number. He gained a friend. Someone he could talk to... And what he would really like to talk to is about a boy he's in love with:Park Jihoon.Hisex.





	X Coordinate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [PART 1/2]  
> Daniel's POV
> 
> The canon compliant + the canon divergent tag basically means that it's set in the canon universe but they diverged paths ^^' also, we'll pretend produce 101 season 2 was set this year. I just wanted Jihoon to be a little bit older.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

* * *

 

> _If you could have one question answered, what would it be?_

That was the first message of Kang Daniel’s conversation with a friend he hadn’t quite truly met.

 

\---

 

It began in an ordinary weekday, a Thursday if he recalled correctly. Daniel got home from a stressful day as always. He plopped down on his bed immediately, ran a hand down his face and breathed out a heavy sigh. Fatigue was something he’s used to and that’s both benefiting and _alarming_.

  
The reality of him not achieving his goal of becoming an idol or an artist or a dancer or _anything_ weighed on him heavier and heavier day by day. The company he’s in was in a grave situation and will be absorbed by a relatively bigger company. Bigger meant more trainees. More trainees meant more option of which ones to debut. More options meant _less chance_ for Daniel.

  
Don’t get him wrong. He’s competitive in his own right. But when the odds were obviously against him and he had less will to push through, he knew when to let go.

  
Daniel heaved another sigh before sitting up and shaking off his dreadful thoughts. A shower and a meal will pick him up again.

  
He was about to get up until his phone alerted him of a message.

  
An unknown number flashed on the screen and Daniel raised a brow before seeing the message.

 

> __If you could have one question answered, what would it be?_  _

It was obviously a message wrongly sent. Daniel could ignore it and block the number, but then the message seem personal…? And it would be upsetting for the other party if their message wasn’t responded in any way. So Daniel replied.

>    
>  Sorry but you got the wrong number.

 

He tossed his phone on the bed after that and went on to get a shower and tried not to stress too much about the idea brewing in his mind on what he’s been planning to do since his dreams were a no go at this point.

  
Minutes later, Daniel stepped out of the shower. He caught his reflection on the mirror and there’s no hiding that he looked troubled. He tilted his head and tried to smile. It looked as forced as it actually was. And so he smiled again with a bit more honesty. It was better but still not true. However it did make him feel lighter.

  
Walking back to his room to claim his phone, he didn’t expect a reply… but there was.

 

> _Oh! Sorry. Must’ve mistyped the number. Anyways, hope you had a great day~ if not, well… sorry again. There’s always a tomorrow! Fighting!_

And Daniel found himself smiling genuinely.

 

* * *

 

 

That was when it began.

  
Something as stupid and cliché as a message sent to the wrong number.

  
Daniel replied to the person and vice versa until it was a constant thing. They didn’t exchange personal information for each other’s security because no matter how their friendship grew, it was still a risk. And neither of them demanded any. Only asking the name they wish to be referred to.

  
And of course being an overly honest guy, he said his name: _Daniel_. But he would like to believe that there were enough _Daniel_ ’s in South Korea to conceal himself.

  
On the other hand, his mystery friend referred to himself as: _Minhyun_. Daniel’s not sure if he gave his real name as well but at that time, he didn’t feel the need to press further.

 _  
Minhyun_ became someone Daniel would like to consider as a close friend despite being intangible. Daniel opened up to him things he hadn’t told others. Simple things really, nothing too personal.

 

\---

 

 

> I saw him again today, Minhyunnie~
> 
> _  
> Your crush?_
> 
>   
>  Yes! He’s pretty as ever <3 

 

One of the things Daniel opened up to Minhyun was his embarrassing ‘crush’ on a guy he saw here and there. When the reality was… that boy was his ex.

 

Park Jihoon.

  
The first time they met was quite messy. Daniel was rushing to get to his interview and in his haste, he bumped in to someone who was in an equal amount of rush. And that person just happened to have a cup of hot chocolate in his hand and of course it spilled all over Daniel’s dress shirt.

  
“Oh! I’m so sorry!” The person apologised profusely, bowing repeatedly before stopping at a ninety degree bow.

  
Daniel got pissed, understandable. But he let it roll off his shoulder because it _was_ an accident and judging from the uniform, the boy was a student and Daniel didn’t want to snap at someone younger. Daniel felt awkward too because people passing by looked at them funny.

  
He sighed before giving a small smile at the boy who remained as he was. “Hey, it’s fine. Not your fault, I wasn’t looking either.”

  
Daniel expected that that should be the end of it –expected that they will go on their own way and never see each other again.

  
But when the boy stood back up and looked at him with concerned eyes, Daniel knew he’s in trouble.

  
His nametag read: Park Jihoon. With a name to match his face, Daniel was sure that he’s roped in. He had to swallow the lump in his throat because he knew he got infatuated right there, right then. Meanwhile, Jihoon apologised again and told him he had an extra shirt in his bag Daniel could change to.

  
Daniel chuckled, “I don’t think your clothes will fit me.”

  
“It will! I wear big shirts!” Jihoon replied with more fire than he expected. But it proved to be less unexpected when the younger man took him by the wrist and went to find an establishment where there’s a restroom Daniel could change to.

  
They get to a coffee shop and Jihoon ushered him quickly to the restroom as he pushed a shirt in his hand and closed the door leaving the older man to change. Daniel shook his head and decided to let things happen. He looked at the plain white shirt given and it _was_ large, quite perfectly his size to be honest. He chuckled as he changed into it all the while imagining Jihoon wearing the oversized top.

  
It was absurdly cute, he concluded.

  
He was right that the shirt fit him perfectly but that’s an insignificant thought for now but it’s a fact he’s grateful for because at least he didn’t have to go around with a big stain all over his front. Daniel went out of the restroom and found Jihoon coming back from the counter with a new cup of drink in his hand.

  
“You’re not gonna spill that on me, are you?” Daniel chuckled joking.

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes but with a hint of a smile on his lips. “Ask that again and I’ll consider it.” He replied before he insisted that he’ll have Daniel’s ruined dress shirt dry cleaned. Daniel declined the offer but Jihoon was unyielding and so he let him.

  
Did Daniel think twice when Jihoon asked for number so they can meet again once the shirt was cleaned? Of course he didn’t.

  
In that one day they met again, they hung out and found that they have the same interests. From there, they kept in touch and one thing led to another until they began dating months later.

 

> _Ooh : ) You should talk to him!_
> 
>   
>  I wish I could…
> 
> _  
> Hm? Why can’t you?_

 

Daniel smiled forlornly, his thumbs hovering over the screen as he pondered his reply. He remembered that day vividly.

 

 _Yellow_.

 

Jihoon was wearing a yellow uniform –as bright as his smile but overshadowed by the stars captured in his eyes. He had every possibility of an equally bright future. And Daniel only had his father’s old dress shirts and pants equally worn out and weathered as his chances of becoming someone.

  
He realised that… had the happenstance didn’t occur and he simply saw Jihoon from afar, he wouldn’t find it in himself to approach him.

  
For they resided in different planes –never meant to cross each other.

 

> I‘m not good enough.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this, Daniel?” The CEO of his agency, MMO, asked Daniel when he informed him of leaving the company because he wanted to pursue a different path than stardom.

  
Daniel took a second before nodding firmly. The older man sighed and tried to assure him that they have plans for him. They planned on entering him at a survival show along four other trainees. He had the _chance_ to fulfil his dream.

  
He wanted to believe in that. Daniel truly did try.

  
But his resolve was final.

  
So Daniel politely smiled and bowed graciously before saying that his decision was not negotiable. The owner of the company looked at him for a moment, taking in the trainee he lost, before returning the smile and offered a hand to shake that which Daniel took.

  
“I’m sad that people won’t get the chance to see you but I wish you the best, Kang Daniel.”

  
Daniel thanked him, appreciating his belief in him.

  
However, a part of him didn’t know if he was a complete loss. After all, there were more trainees out there who shone better than he ever could.

  
Perhaps, this just wasn’t _for him_. And he’s fine with that.

 

\---

> _Did you see him today?_
> 
>   
>  Nah…
> 
> __  
> Aww…  
>  Sad about it?
> 
>   
>  Always.

Daniel was aware that he was a sucky person to talk to right now. But the gravity of his decision of leaving the company still weighed on him. He wasn’t sure where to start again, what path should he take. As his mind reeled, he looked at his phone, watched how it told him that Minhyun was typing. It was something that Daniel appreciated. No matter how unpleasant Daniel could be, he wasn’t fazed by it and continued being a friend.

 

> _Tomorrow’s another day!  You could see him then ^^_

He smiled at that. Whenever his virtual friend sensed that Daniel was going through something, he’ll always say there’s still tomorrow. It comforted him. Like the mere split seconds he got a glimpse of Jihoon from a distance.

  
There wasn’t a day he wished he didn’t have to rely on a tomorrow to see him again –didn’t rely on a _chance_ to catch sight of him.

  
Because at one point, Jihoon was _with him_.

  
And in remembering those moments it was apparent that they were perfect together. Their interests agreed. Their strengths tended to each other’s weaknesses. And yet they were polar opposites. However that’s how they gravitated and meshed together.

  
They were _perfect._ They both loved unconditionally and sacrificed anything for one another.

  
And that’s where things went _wrong_.

 

> Yeah, there’s always a tomorrow : )

 

But how Daniel wished to go back to countless yesterdays.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I know you still love me, Niel.”_

  
Those were the last words Jihoon told him before they’ve truly separated.

  
It was Daniel who broke it off.

  
The more he saw how Jihoon flourished as a trainee, the more Daniel realised they couldn’t be. They both had the same dream: to be an idol. And to be under that light, there were certain taboos. One of them was being in a relationship. They both knew that that was the storm looming above them, threatening to rain and strike lightning to everything they wished to build.

  
They were both prepared to sacrifice _something_.

  
For Jihoon, he was prepared to sacrifice his _dream_ just so they can be together. Daniel knew that even without the younger telling him yet. He loved Jihoon too much to let him. So Daniel was prepared to sacrifice _what they have._

  
He was prepared to be hated if it meant for Jihoon to soar high.

  
“No… not anymore. Because I can’t be who I want to be if I’m with you.” –That’s what he told him.

 _  
"I love you but you can’t be who you want to be if you’re with me.”_  –was what he meant but Daniel can’t say that. He needed to _hurt_ Jihoon so he’ll _let go_.

 

And let go he did.

 

* * *

 

When he made the decision to stop his pursuit of being an idol, it made Daniel think how Jihoon would react. Giving up the reason why he broke up with him. Jihoon would probably think he’s more loathsome than he already did –would probably think Jihoon truly meant nothing to him.

  
But then, Daniel kept prepping his mind and heart to put all that in the past. He couldn’t keep holding on to it anymore because he can’t change what happened.

 _  
There’s always a tomorrow._ He kept that in mind constantly nowadays especially when he finally decided on what path to take. Daniel contacted his relative in Canada and asked if he could go back again, perhaps permanently, and they agreed. He told his mother about it and fortunately she’s thought about it as well and opted to leave with him and have a new start for them.

  
It made him more optimistic knowing that he won’t be alone in this new beginning.

 

They were set to leave in a few months’ time.

 

* * *

 

> Ah he’s so pretty~ I really like him so much.  
>    
> 
> 
> _Haha! Just talk to him already!_
> 
>   
>  Noooo D:
> 
> _  
> Lol. Suit yourself. I wonder how he’ll react if he knew he had a stalker? :/_
> 
>   
>  Wha! I’m not a stalker!  
>  Anyway, I’m sure he’ll fight me lol. He’s really brave and strong despite being so cute ^^’ aah but he’s very sweet and caring too.

 

Since he was going to leave for good the following day, Daniel thought there wouldn’t be any harm to be a bit more open in expressing his thoughts about Jihoon to his faceless friend. He’s convinced that this was therapeutic too –to let it all out to someone before leaving.

  
So he went on a full on rant about his _crush_. Ranting about how he looked amazing the other day wearing a shirt that’s actually his size and a long cardigan. Daniel told Minhyun that it was new that Jihoon wore a somewhat form fitting top because the younger boy loved baggy clothes. Daniel told him everything he loved about Jihoon. How he was always loving even when there were times he snapped at Daniel, it was fine because Jihoon would go back to being sweet again.

  
Daniel also expressed how he thought of Jihoon constantly. All the ‘what if’ and ‘what could have been’.

  
He literally let it all out.

 

> I love him so much. Gave everything up for him.

 

Daniel sent that last message with no thought. At this point, it’ll probably make sense to Minhyun that Jihoon wasn’t just _a stranger_ he had _a crush_ on. Then again, he was leaving tomorrow. It didn’t matter.

 

Minhyun didn’t reply to him that evening.

 

\---

 

Tomorrow came. The day he’ll leave for a fresh start.

Daniel sat in the boarding area with his mom as they waited for their flight. The window before them was expansive showing the clear blue sky. With his phone clutched in his hand, he remembered that Minhyun hadn’t replied at all after babbling about his ‘crush’–most likely annoyed by it because it was really uncalled for and simply too much information.

Daniel knew that he owed him an explanation, an expression of gratitude, and a farewell.  
  


> Hey :) First off, thank you so much for being a friend to me even when we’re both strangers : ) 
> 
> And hey, sorry about the rant last night. I’ll be honest that the crush I’ve been telling you about all this time is actually my ex, Jihoon
> 
> Long story short, I still love him.
> 
> Anyway, I just had to tell you this for closure. I’m going abroad for good. Again, thank you for being a friend! I wish you the best tomorrows!
> 
> ~Kang Daniel

  
He ended with his real name just so Minhyun will know he’s a real person and a real _friend_. To let him know that he’s actually talking to someone all this time. Daniel wished he could have met Minhyun. Meet the person who’s been tolerating him all this time. But he won’t push for it of course. Minhyun didn’t reply last night, and he didn’t expect him to now.

  
But a message pinged.

>   
>  _Where are you now?_
> 
>  

Daniel took a moment before replying that he’s at the airport, his flight leaving in an hour more or less. Again, Minhyun didn’t reply and Daniel let it go. After all he said what he had to say. And so with that weight off him, he waited for their flight and almost an hour later, they prepared to board the plane.

But with every step he took, he felt that there was something he left. He felt that there was a reason to _stay._ The answer broke upon him when he heard his name from a distance.

 

“Daniel!”

 

He was about to step out to the gate when someone called out to him. And it was then that everything seemed to stop.

 

It was _him._

 

“Jihoon…?”

 

Jihoon took a step and another before he remained rooted standing a few feet away from Daniel –both of them frozen and uncertain. Daniel was aware of the people around them, aware that he _didn’t have time_. He’s aware that his mother was there waiting but not obligating him to leave.

  
It was a choice for him and him alone to make.

  
He looked over to his shoulder, where his family was and then he looked back to Jihoon.

  
To venture out to a new place and seek other opportunities or to try and find his way here again with him…

 

* * *

 

 

> _If you could have one question answered, what would it be?_

 

It’s been two years since he got that message. Two years since he found a friend who listened to him with no judgement and later found out that person was his ex. Daniel didn’t know why Jihoon didn’t tell him it was him. Perhaps he didn’t want to face Daniel again… but then Jihoon went after him that day he was leaving.

  
There were a lot of questions he wanted answered.

  
He couldn’t pick which one he couldn’t live without knowing the answer to.

  
It’s been two years and he’s been okay. Good even. He pursued cinematography, something he greatly enjoyed. And none of those questions truly made him look back because Daniel knew in himself that Jihoon owed him no explanation. That in itself for him was enough to not lose any sleep.

  
Knowing that Jihoon was doing well too made Daniel happy. The younger man joined Produce 101, the show Daniel was supposed to join as well, and Jihoon essentially debuted in the group _Wanna One_ along with the trainees who made it to the top.

  
Daniel was _proud_.

  
Every time he saw Wanna One perform, he was awestruck from how great they were. It opened new horizons for them and now Jihoon was a successful Idol-Actor. To know that people recognised Park Jihoon’s talents filled Daniel with bliss because that was what Jihoon _deserved._ He didn’t belong in the grey, in the world of anonymity, even if it meant they could be together.

  
Jihoon was meant to shine.

  
And Daniel’s happy where they are now. He smiled to himself as he found the old photos he had with Jihoon.

 

> _If you could have one question answered, what would it be?_

 

As silent as the pictures and as lingering as the memory held in them was one question that remained. A question he did his best not to think about because it weighed heavier than the step he took when he left.

 

_What could’ve been their fate had he been asked to stay?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a second part! ^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ❤


End file.
